1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cover receiving structure of a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Applications Laid-open No. S60-173735, S61-139804 and Japanese Patent No. 3205480 disclose a hydraulic shock absorber in which a damper tube is covered with a dust cover, a suspension spring provided outside the dust cover is supported by a spring seat mounted to the damper tube, and a cover-receiver for receiving an end surface of the dust cover is disposed on an upper surface of the spring seat.
In Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S60-173735, the cover-receiver which is independent from the spring seat is inserted and fixed such that the cover-receiver holds the damper tube. The cover-receiver holds the damper tube and fixes the same under pressure. The required assembling force in which the cover-receiver is inserted into the damper tube and-slides with respect to the damper tube becomes greater, the sliding distance of the cover-receiver with respect to the damper tube is long, and the resulting assembling performance is inferior. Since the cover-receiver is not fixed to the spring seat, there is an adverse possibility that the cover-receiver is deformed or deviated out of position by a collision force against an end surface of the dust cover. The cover-receiver may scratch off the coating on the surface of the spring seat, and rust may be generated on the surface of the spring seat.
According to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S61-139804, a radial cover-receiver which is integrally provided with a seat rubber is arranged to hold the damper tube, and the cover-receiver is arranged to extend along an upper surface of the spring seat. This cover-receiver also holds the damper tube and fixes the same under pressure. The required assembling force in which the cover-receiver is inserted into the damper tube and slides with respect to the damper tube becomes greater, the sliding distance of the cover-receiver with respect to the damper tube is long, and the resulting assembling performance is inferior. Since the cover-receiver is not fixed to the spring seat, there is an adverse possibility that the cover-receiver is deformed or deviated out of position by a collision force against an end surface of the dust cover. The cover-receiver may scratch out the coating on the surface of the spring seat, and rust may be generated on the surface of the spring seat.
According to Japanese Patent No. 3205480, a radial cover-receiver which is integrally provided with a seat rubber is provided such that the cover-receiver floats from an upper surface of the spring seat. Since this cover-receiver floats from the spring seat, foreign matter such as sand may be sandwiched between the cover-receiver and the spring seat, and the cover-receiver may be deformed or deviated out of position by a collision force against an end surface of the dust cover. Therefore, there is an adverse possibility that foreign matter such as sand and the cover-receiver scratch off the coating on a surface of the spring seat, and rust may be generated on the surface of the spring seat.